What Are Feelings?
by Phagabo241
Summary: This is my take on what happened in the 7 year gap in Dragon Ball Z. K18, and the other characters. Rated from T to M for specific chapters. Making revised version, technically DISCONTINUED.
1. Saiyansitting

**A/N - Okay, this would be my first fanfiction story, it's about what happens in the 7 year gap in the series Dragon Ball Z. Hope you like it!**

**What are Feelings? **

**Chapter 1: Saiyan-sitting**

A pair of icy, blue eyes stared into blank nothingness. She subconciously moved her silky, blonde hair out of her face. Lately, all 18 could think about was Krillin. Why did he try to help her out so much? Was what the kid had said true? That was all she thought about until her twin brother, 17, snapped her back to reality.

"Hey sis, you in there? Did you 'short out'?" he joked. His clothes were stained and his axe was slung on the wall.

"Can you cook these up for me?" 17 was holding a pair of rabbits in his hands.

"Do it yourself", came the cold reply, "I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Daydreaming of your 'little man'?" 17 teased. 18 shot him a glare. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead by now.

"Fine", she said, "I'll cook your game if you leave me alone" she gave in.

That was fine for him. He tossed the animals onto the kitchen counter, and left the cabin to take a wash.

'_Now I have time to think' _18 thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Krillin glanced at his clock. 11:34 AM.<p>

'_Oh no'_, he thought, _'I'm going to be late_!'

He bolted out the front door of the Kame House. Turtle just drifted ashore the small, tropical island.

"Turtle!" Krillin called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to pass on a message to Master Roshi and Oolong. Tell them I'm off to Chi-Chi's place to help Gohan babysit Goten" Krillin hastily said.

"I'll be sure to pass it on", Turtle assuringly replied.

Krillin blasted off the island, leaving a fading trail of energy in his wake. All this time he had two things on his mind.

_'I hope I don't get killed by Goten'_, and _'I wonder where 18 is staying now_.'

* * *

><p>Krillin arrived as Chi-Chi was leaving.<p>

"I was worried you weren't going to show up" said Chi-Chi.

"You can always count on me" Krillin assured.

"Bye" they both said, and he waved until she was out of sight.

'_Now what to do', _he pondered. Just then, he heard a loud explosion emanate from the yard, filling the sky with blue.

'_This can't be good', _thought Krillin.

* * *

><p>After 18 finished cooking the rabbits, she and 17 sat down to eat. 17 was grateful it was finally done. He was famished.<p>

"It's only been a few hours since you last ate" said 18. She glanced around his humble home and noticed he barely had any food around. After they finished eating, 18 decided it was time to go shopping for food.

"Where are you off to?" asked 17.

"To the store to get more food. You have almost no food whatsoever besides whatever you can kill" she said.

She flew off, ascending into the bright, afternoon sky.

* * *

><p>"Put that down!" Gohan yelled after Goten. He was destroying the house with plastic planes and automobiles. Krillin just dodged a toy battleship when he decided he had enough.<p>

"Stop this right now!" he scolded Goten. He responded my merely giving him a glare and shooting cereal bullets at him. Gohan just chuckled in amusement, before being pelted with baby food.

'_The list!', _Krillin remembered. '_That'll at least give me some time out of the war zone!'_

"Gohan! Try not to let your brother destroy the house!" he yelled.

"No promises!" Gohan innocently replied.

Krillin rolled his eyes and began reading the list. '_Feed them every hour'_, Krillin read very unenthusiastically.

'_And what do you know, we're out.'_

"Grab your brother! We're gonna get some more food!"

"Alright!" Gohan yelled. Goten nodded his head in approval. He liked food.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N - Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Please review, and if it's a negative review, at least let it be constructive criticism. It also seems pretty short on here, compared to the papers I wrote it on.**


	2. Confrontation

**A/N - Here is the second chapter to my story. I hope you like it!**

**What Are Feelings?**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

'_Why is he wherever I am? And with that kid?' _18 thought. He didn't seem to notice her, but he was getting closer and closer to her. She started to tense up a bit. She is an android. Why does she feel this way whenever he is around her?

Krillin didn't notice 18 was there until she was right in front of him.

'_Great, meet her at the place where I never expected to find her', _Krillin sarcastically thought. Gohan was staring at a rather large piece of ham before he noticed Krillin blushing and getting tense.

"Krillin, why are you-". He stopped mid-sentence when he realized who else was blushing. She turned her head and hoped Krillin didn't notice, but Gohan did and he plastered on a devilish smile. He knew what he had to do: bring these two together.

"Uh, h-hi 18", Krillin stuttered. He wasn't exactly sure why she was in such a public place.

"Hi", she replied. '_He has hair now?'_

"What happened to your head?" she asked.

'_Oh no', _he thought, '_if Goten put something on my - oh, she must mean my hair.'_

"I used to keep it well waxed," he explained, "but since I gave up fighting I just let it grow out."

"Well, I think the look suits you," said 18, feeling bold.

Gohan felt quite proud of himself. This was going well for him, playing his role of Cupid. He felt like he should tie the knot.

'_This'll definitely work!" _thought Gohan.

"It's obvious that you two 'like' each other", said Gohan, "so why don't you two go out on a date?"

During the time he was explaining, both of them were blushing profusely.

'_He's done it now', _Krillin thought.

"So, would you?", Gohan asked 18.

18 thought it over for a moment.

"Yes", she replied, "I would."

"Great! How about you guys meet up in the city for dinner?" Gohan suggested.

"Sure, why not", they said in unison. Krillin blushed. And noticing how easy it is for him to blush, 18 blushed as well.

She gave Krillin a kiss and walked out of the store.

"What just happened?" Krillin asked.

"I just played Cupid and got you a date" he said proudly.

"Yup, your Goku's son alright," he said, "you get women so easily, yet for other people".

'_I must have a certain charm',_ thought Gohan.

* * *

><p>17 was shuffling through a deck of cards when 18 walked in and sped to her room.<p>

'_What's she up to?' _he thought, '_I guess I should ask her'._

When he walked in, 18 was busy trying to decide what clothes to wear.

"What are you so happy about?" asked 17.

18 thought about her answer.

'_Should I just tell him the truth?' _she thought. She tried to think of the possible reactions he might have, from being overjoyed she'd found someone, or being overcome with rage and trying to chop Krillin's head off.

'_Judging by my brother's temper, I guess he'd do the latter', _she thought.

"I'm just going out" she said.

"Where to, and with who?" he questioned. He figured that since she's so focused on what to wear, it would be a date of some ilk.

"Into the city, by myself", she replied.

"Why?", he questioned further. He was going to find out what she was up to if it was the next 10 minutes of his life. He wouldn't want it to be the last thing he'd do, there are so many things he's never done.

'_He can be a real pain in the ass', _she thought.

"Because I want to", she said impatiently. She ushered him out of her room and slammed the door in his face.

'_What's her problem', _he thought.

* * *

><p>Master Roshi and Oolong were watching their "programming", so to speak. Krillin was beaming, and they were curious as to why.<p>

"Why are you so happy today?" asked Oolong in his gruff voice.

"Oh, no reason, just that Gohan got me a date", Krillin replied, rather blasé.

"I didn't know he was such a ladies man", Oolong said.

"Just like his father", Roshi said, remembering the mermaid Goku had brought him once.

"Yeah, well, I've got a date tomorrow night with the most amazing woman in the world", said Krillin, "thanks to Gohan. I guess I owe him one now."

He sauntered up to his room, humming what seemed to be a very enthusiastic song.

Both of them were left in amazement. He really found someone.

"Hopefully, this doesn't end up like his relationship with Maron", said Roshi.

"I knew it wouldn't last from the start", said Oolong.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi was still wondering why Krillin had gone off so happy after dealing with Goten.<p>

"Gohan, do you know what's up with Krillin?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I got him a date with Android 18!" Gohan replied as jubilantly as he could, even though he was exhausted.

"You what?" Chi-Chi replied, still unknown to the fact she's not terrorizing the planet anymore. She immediately cupped her mouth, because she knew her outburst may have waken Goten, who Gohan managed to get to sleep before Krillin left.

"Don't worry mom, she's not evil anymore. At least, I don't think she is", Gohan said, "and I think they really like each other." He proceeded to yawn loudly.

"I hope you're right, because I'm not going to deal with yet another death" said Ch-Chi.

They then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" they asked.

"It's Tien! And Chiaoutzu! And Launch!" came the reply.

'_Oh boy', _Gohan thought, '_visitors.'_

**_A/N - Well, what do you think? Think its getting better, or is it going downhill? Tell me in a review!_**


	3. The Truth!

**A/N - Well, here it is, the third chapter! I'm going to add a few twists here and there to make my story more interesting. Some chapters will be cliff-hangers. So, now that you're here, read.**

**What Are Feelings?**

**Chapter 3: The Truth!**

18 had been going through her entire wardrobe since the morning. She didn't exactly know why she wanted to look good for Krillin, or what the kid had meant by 'like'. But she did know she had some questions for him.

17 was stretching in the living room to get ready to hunt, and it seemed as if he were in a rather uncomfortable position. Her sister has been in her room since she got home yesterday. He thought she needed time alone, but hey, why not ask to make sure?

"Hey, sis, why have you been in your room for so long?" he asked, rather blandly.

"I already told you yesterday", she hastily said. She then swung the door open, hitting 17 square in the face.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, remembering what happened the night before.

18 walked out of her room and glanced at her clock. 2:00 PM.

'_I have time to kill', _thought 18, '_I should find something to keep myself busy'._

"Do you have any board games around?" asked 18.

"Yeah, just wait here" replied 17. He ran off into his room.

So she waited, and waited. She heard a thump, then the sound of many small pieces hitting wood, and waited.

"What took you so long?" she asked, obviously uninterested.

"It takes time to find these things", said 17,"especially when you trip and the pieces fly everywhere" he said.

"You can be such a clumsy oaf sometimes, you know that?" teased 18.

"Whatever, let's get started", said 17. 18 looked at the clock. 2:23 PM. This would be one long, boring game.

* * *

><p>Krillin was a nervous wreck. It was 4:30 PM. He worried about what would happen during their date. Would she not show up, or will she just be in a really bad mood and blast him to smithereens?<p>

"Krillin? Krillin you in there?", asked an old voice, "You're date is in half an hour".

"I know, I'm just really worried about what will happen. I mean I really like her, what if she doesn't feel the same way?", he questioned the old master.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" said Roshi.

As they were discussing this, they heard a knock on the door. Krillin froze.

'_Could that be her?' _he thought, very nervous now, '_I'm not even ready!". _That was true, as he still had to get properly dressed.

"I'll get it", came Oolong's gruff voice.

'_Oh no, don't open it!', _thought Krillin, '_please don't let it be her, please!"._

Bulma walked inside and casually took a seat.

"Hey guys, long time no see," she said, "so how are you guys?"

"Fine", they all said, but Krillin's voice seemed a bit too shaky to be fine.

"What's wrong Krillin?" asked Bulma.

He thought the answer over, and decided it was better to tell the truth.

"I'm just nervous about what 18 will do at the date, if she even shows up", said Krillin.

"Of course she'll show up", said Bulma, trying to reassure him, "why would she, or anybody want to blow you off like that?"

"I can think of a few good reasons", said Oolong.

"Is the only reason you're here is so you can put people down?", asked Master Roshi, obviously defending his pupil.

"It depends on what mood I'm in", he replied to his rhetorical question, just to get under his skin.

Krillin lost track of time during all of this, and when he finally looked at the clock, it was two minutes form 5:00.

"I got to go now guys, bye!" he yelled as he blasted off the island, full speed.

* * *

><p>18 was on the brink of blowing 17 up. This game had been going on for hours now, and they were getting nowhere. 17's defenses were never down, but his offence was equal to crap. She was the exact opposite, always on the offense, not leaving much for defense.<p>

She balled her fists, trying to cool down her temper. That failed miserably, so she simply yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I can't take it anymore", she said, very enraged, "nobody's going to win, and if this lasts one more minute, I'm going to explode!"

She looked at the clock. It was past 5:00.

'_Uh oh, I'm late!' _she thought. She flipped the board over, making sure to throw his brother's queen clear off the horizon.

Without another word, she flew off, hoping Krillin wouldn't be mad. But why would she care? She could beat him to a pulp if she wanted to, but she still hoped he wasn't.

"Thanks a lot!", 17 sarcastically yelled after his sister.

"Just perfect, it'll take me forever to find that piece."

17 then set off on a quest to find the missing piece, and he wouldn't rest until he found it.

After searching through the forest for a few minutes, he felt tired, like his energy supply was weakening.

'_Okay, maybe I should rest, just for a little bit', _he thought, '_I've got plenty of time to find it.'_

He sat up against a decently sized tree and slept there for a while, awakening when the time is right to resume his quest of epic proportions.

* * *

><p>Krillin walked along the outskirts of the city. He waited for 18 to land somewhere soon.<p>

He heard footsteps behind him, they were getting closer and closer.

'_Could that be her?' _he thought in anticipation.

He swung around to find…Gohan!

"Hey Krillin! How's it going? Did 18 arrive yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet", he replied, rather down.

"Don't worry, she's gonna show up, no doubt", said Gohan.

"How do you know that for certain?" asked Krillin.

"I passed her on the way here", explained Gohan.

"Well, did she say anything?" he asked, hoping she did.

"I heard her say something under her breath, but other than that, no", said Gohan.

"Here she comes now!", yelled Gohan, pointing towards the figure flying towards them.

"I guess I'll see you later then", said Gohan, "bye!".

"No, wait, Gohan!" he whispered before he left.

"What was that all about?" asked a person behind him.

"Oh, 18, you're here", he said very timidly, "he was just here to, uh-". He then noticed what she was wearing.

He thought she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a light blue top which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, with tight dark blue jeans and brown boots.

"Stop stuttering and lets go", she said.

She thought he looked rather fine. He was wearing a placidly colored shirt under an unzipped hoodie that went great with his brown pants.

They walked off into the city together. It went on like that until they came to a relatively small diner.

"How about here?" suggested Krillin.

She nodded, and walked inside as he held the door for her. The place wasn't overly crowded; about one third of the tables were filled. They took a seat and made their orders, and sat in an uncomfortable silence.

'_Too bad Gohan isn't here to end this weird silence', _thought Krillin.

18 also felt uncomfortable, but decided to break the silence by asking a question she wanted an answer for.

"Why did you try to help me all that time against Cell? What was your motive?" she asked.

'_I knew this would happen' _thought Krillin.

"Well, I, um…I have feelings for you, and I didn't want to see you get absorbed by that monster. You didn't deserve for that to happen to you. Gero turned you into and android, after all", explained Krillin to the best of his abilities.

'_Feelings! That must be what made her want to look good for him, or that 'like' is a feeling too! But what exactly are feelings?'_

* * *

><p>"What are feelings?" asked 18.<p>

Krillin was amazed of how naïve she is when it comes to basic concepts, yet she's a mastermind in battle.

"Feelings are…I think they're…I guess they're just things you feel, which influence how you behave" said Krillin. Now that he thought about it, he didn't exactly know what feelings are either.

"What kinds of 'feelings' are there?" asked 18.

Krillin sighed. He thought she would have at least some knowledge of this subject.

"There's happiness, sadness, love, and spite to name a few", said Krillin, "and before you ask, spite means hate."

"Which feeling do you have for me?" asked 18.

"Love is for certain" said Krillin. He desperately hoped she had no more questions on this matter.

"How does it feel?" she asked. She wanted to know why she felt and acted the way she did.

He let out a long sigh. This probably isn't going to end soon.

"When you love someone, it makes you want to be around them, and not disappoint them. It's the best feeling ever", said Krillin.

18 hit an hit a sudden realization. Did she love Krillin? Oh, how stressful it is to not be able to sort out your feelings. She needed time to think.

"Krillin, I need to go now, it's getting late", said 18, making up a reasonable excuse.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you around then" said Krillin.

"Bye", they said to each other. 18 was first to leave. Krillin paid the check and left soon after.

He flew off to the Kame House to try to adjust to what just happened. Why was he always left confused with 18?

Meanwhile, 18 flew back to her brother's home in the forest to sort out her thoughts. When she got home, the moon was full, and it shone beautifully in the bright, night sky. She then found a note on the door.

18,

I have embarked on a journey to find the missing game piece you so rudely threw over the horizon not too long ago. If you are reading this, you have obviously returned from your night out, and I am sleeping somewhere in the woods.

17

'_He can be so childish, to go through such effort to find something he mightt never see again', _she thought to herself.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N - There you have it! Chapter 3! What do you think will happen to 17 on his adventure? Will 18 be able to sort out her feelings, even though you know the answer? Please review!**


	4. Mixed Reviews

**A/N - Hey, I guess you guys really do like my story! And I've got heaps of ideas for where 17 ends up in his adventure! So read on, and press the review button at the bottom of the page. Go on. Don't be shy.**

**What Are Feelings?**

**Chapter 4: Mixed Reviews**

18 looked back into the woods and saw her brother sleeping about 10 meters from his house. He was propped up against a decently sized tree.

'_What an idiot', _thought 18. She decided to just leave him there, and went inside to sort out her thoughts.

'_I can't love him' _she thought, '_I'm an android!'._

She tried to deny that she loved Krillin, but something kept on making her see the upside to all of this.

'_He's short and weak!'._

'_But that means I'm the stronger one'._

'_He doesn't even have a nose!'_

'_That's what makes him unique among others'._

'_He's way too soft!'_

'_But he can offer emotional help no one else can'._

She let out a long sigh. Why was this so hard? Krillin wouldn't be having this problem, would he? He just seems so much more relaxed then her in these situations.

She couldn't be more wrong. She could be, but she wasn't more wrong about anything until that moment.

* * *

><p>Krillin was sitting on an island a few miles away from Kame Island. He was trying to figure out what made 18 leave, and what happened during all that time.<p>

'_Ok, let's see. Gohan scored me a date with her in the store. The next day, I got nervous, waited a bit, Gohan showed up and talked to me, left, she came, and we had dinner.'_

There's one more thing he must remember.

'_Then she had to leave'._

And that was it.

But why did she have to leave? Did she not like him? Did he scare her off with his descriptions of emotions? These were the thoughts flying around Krillin's mind. They sometimes crashed into each other, and made a huge mess in there. And what did that do?

It got him that much more confused.

He tried meditating his thoughts away, but who can clear their mind with thoughts like his? Gohan appeared before him.

"Do you always know when I'm distressed?" asked Krillin, noting he's almost everywhere.

"I guess that since my dad was your best friend, he must've known when you were distressed, so he must've passed it on to me" said Gohan.

'_That kid has such logic', _Krillin sarcastically thought. But it must be true to some extent.

"Having troubles with your thoughts and feelings?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah" said Krillin. He guessed he should take whatever help he could get.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah" he said. He felt weird, as he realized how awkward this all is. Maybe Gohan was acting like his father. Or he's acting like a father himself.

"I don't understand why she's acting so distant", explained Krillin, "like she's afraid to open up."

Gohan nodded his head through all of this. Maybe he's studying to be a therapist.

"Hmmm, I see" he said, "go on".

"I don't think she's in touch with her feelings, the way she walked out a few hours ago on the date you set me up with" said Krillin.

"Almost like she's afraid of falling in love", said Gohan, who was surprisingly listening.

'_Now is this kid understanding, or what.'_

* * *

><p>18 was still having trouble with her feelings. She decided to ask her brother for assistance, but when she checked to see if he was still outside, he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

'_He must've resumed his journey', _thought 18.

It was true, he did resume his, more or less, restless journey to find his game piece.

"Hey, either one of you seen a queen fly by here?" asked 17, "Because my sister threw it this way, and she's got one hell of a throw."

Gohan and Krillin looked up at him in complete and utter confusion.

"Your queen?" asked Krillin, "like a chess piece?"

"Yeah, did you see it?" he asked hopefully.

"No, sorry" he replied. Gohan nudged him, with a devilish smile.

"Maybe we could have some fun with all of this" whispered Gohan.

As 17 was about to walk away, Gohan spoke up.

"Now that you mention it, we were sitting on, uh, that rock, when we saw something fly overhead", said Gohan, "and we weren't sure what it was, but it looked like a queen."

Gohan then pointed northeast to show where it went.

"Oh, thanks, that's great!", 17 said. He then stopped and realized he could've been tricked.

"What color was it: white or black?" he asked.

'_Darn! I didn't think this through well enough!' _thought Gohan.

As he was about to speak, Krillin interrupted.

"Neither," said Krillin, "it was blue".

"I guess you really saw it then" said 17, and he took of in a northeast direction.

"How did you know?" asked Gohan.

"When me and 18 were walking around in the city, we made small talk. She mentioned something about her brother painting his pieces and being an ass at chess."

* * *

><p>She had left her brother's cabin and had found a small island with a beach to sit on. Since she liked how the waves pounded against the shore and how the ocean spray filled her nose, she sat there to clear her thoughts.<p>

"Can we get back to the discussion?"

'_Strange,' _she thought, '_I thought I heard voices.' _18 shrugged it off as her imagination.

"Sure, so how exactly do you feel about 18?" asked Gohan.

The voices were definitely there. She peeked behind a bush and saw two silhouettes. One was Krillin, but the other was…that kid? What was his name?

"I already told you, I love her" said Krillin with his nasally voice. He seemed quite confident with his answer.

'_Did he just say what I think he said?'_

"And how do you show it?" asked Gohan.

"I…I…". The kid had a point. He didn't know how he showed it.

"I don't know" he finally said.

"Then I guess you should think of a way to start showing her next time you meet" said Gohan.

'_This kid should get an award', _thought Krillin.

"I think you just need to show her how you feel, instead of just saying it, then she won't be so apprehensive" said Gohan.

"I guess you just answered all of my questions" said Krillin.

'_Maybe I should get his help sometime' _thought 18.

Gohan saw 18 fly away from the corner of his eye.

"I have one more question for you".

"What is it?", asked Gohan.

"How did you get Ch-Chi to let you go all the way out here?"

"I just sneaked out" he said, "and I should be on my way now. Bye!"

"Bye" said Krillin. He then took off the other way towards Kame House.

Gohan waited for him to get a distance away, then headed back home. He wasn't much of a night owl; he would deal with her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Krillin entered the Kame House, and was greeted with a familiar person.<p>

"Where have you been, boy?" asked Master Roshi.

"I've just been on an island trying to clear my thoughts" replied Krillin. He made his way upstairs to his room.

He nor 18 had much luck sleeping the night before. 18 because of her unresolved questions and Krillin because his answers spawned a new question.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was training Dende in his guardian duties.

"Try to sense a disturbance in the world" said Piccolo, "as I feel a light one."

Dende tried to focus his thoughts onto that small disturbance.

"I don't think I can", said Dende.

"It has to do with Krillin" said Piccolo.

Now that Dende has a lead, he can focus on that one person.

He fell backwards in amazement. It couldn't be! How in the world?

Piccolo took this as a sign something much bigger was about to happen.

"What is it Dende? Tell me!" he ordered the new guardian.

"Krillin…he's…" stuttered out Dende.

"Yes!" he said, intent on finding the problem.

"He's about to get a girlfriend!" he yelled.

Piccolo nearly had a heart attack.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N - Leave a review, and tell me what you think! Was it good? And by the way, I've got a few ideas where 17 ends up in each chapter…**


	5. Time to Tell

**A/N - Behold! The fifth chapter! Blah, blah, blah, leave a review and all that stuff. And 17 finds himself in a very mysterious place. Here's a hint: I don't own Pooh Bear!**

**What Are Feelings?**

**Chapter 5: Time to Tell**

Krillin woke from his slumber when he heard the waves pound against the shore of Kame Island. The waves splashed some water through his open window. It was surprisingly cold; that's what he needed to wake up.

He jolted out of bed, quickly changing into his training gi. It would be nice to spar with someone, instead of with the air. He felt nostalgia returning when Roshi was still able to train with him.

It was only about 5:30 in the morning; much too early for his master and Oolong to be awake. He breathed in the scent of the air…rather, he breathed in from his mouth and imagined what it must smell like.

'_Might as well keep in shape' _thought Krillin. So he began his training, but an idea sprung into his head.

'_I know!' _he thought, '_I could use the multi-form technique and spar with myself! It would be impressive if I could beat myself'._

He centered his energy, and soon, four Krillins were standing next to him.

"Hi, Krillin!" they all said, with voices identical to his.

'_Do I really sound that annoying?' _thought Krillin.

"Alright then, Krillins, ready to spar?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah! But wait, we should split into teams."

"Why?", asked the Original Krillin, "I want to push myself in dealing with multiple enemies."

"You still will be. How about I be on your team and the other three against us?" suggested Krillin 4.

"Sounds good to me" said Krillin 1 and 2.

"Us", corrected Krillin 3.

"Fine, whatever. Can we spar already?" asked Original Krillin.

* * *

><p>18 had been awake for a while now. She got absolutely no sleep last night. She didn't need it as much as humans, but she still felt tired.<p>

Gohan had been awake as well. He awoke at 4:00, getting a mere two hours of sleep. For some reason though, he felt fully energized. Probably in anticipation of dealing with 18 for Krillin.

He awoke so early in order to scour the forest for 17's house. It was easy to find, as it was in a clearing in the forest.

He floated down to the house to find a tired 18 sitting on the porch of the house. It seemed like she was in deep thought. In such a deep thought she didn't notice a land behind her.

He raised his energy to a stupendously high level for a split second and tapped 18's shoulder. He could've sworn he turned Super Saiyan.

18 jumped up. She was scared out of her mind, if only for a second. To have a person with that high of a power level just tap your back out of nowhere is pretty frightening.

"Hey 18!" he greeted her.

"What was that all about?" questioned 18.

"It was just a small prank" said Gohan.

"Small? I was scared out of my mind!" said 18.

"Well sorry", he apologized, "Anyway, I'm here to speak to you about a person in particular".

'_Oh no'._ She knew where this was going.

"A person known as Krillin" continued Gohan.

"What about him?" asked 18, even though she knew.

"You know how he feels, and he wants to show it to you next time you meet.".

"Now what I want to know is: do you have the same feelings towards him?"

18 was silent. What was he expecting her to say? Maybe a "No way! Now get lost, kid!", or a "I have ever since I first laid eyes on him." Neither of them were the truth, exactly, but it was leaning towards the latter.

"I'll take your unusual silence as a yes" Gohan stated, hoping he was correct. He went out on a limb back when he played Cupid, now he was going to find out.

"Yes" she murmured very quickly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" he half-teased and half-truthfully said.

"I said I do have the same feelings for him as he has for me" said 18.

"And what feeling is that?" teased Gohan.

She tried to remember the feelings he listed on their dinner.

'_Sadness, happiness, love, and spite, which is hate.', _she remembered.

"It is…" she hesitated. She decided if she really loved Krillin she was going to tell him first, and personally, not some kid. What is his name?

"I am not going to tell you before him. And what is your name?"

Now Gohan was worried. Did he get the wrong idea, and she was going to leave him thinking she loves Krillin, when she actually despises him?

"I understand", he said, even though he didn't, "and my name is Gohan."

He then silently flew away to his own home.

'_Now I have to go find Krillin' _she gloomily thought. She was so tired, and it was only 7:00.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kame House, Roshi woke up to get himself a nice cup of tea when he heard outside his window what seemed to be five Krillins.<p>

'_How peculiar' _he thought. He decided to take a look.

"Ka-me-ha-ma-ha!" yelled Original Krillin and Krillin 4.

"Destructo Desk!" cried out Krillin 3, while Krillin 1 and 2 were moving in on their flanks.

Roshi's eyes almost popped out of his head. The waves were split in half as Krillin 4 deflected the Destructo Disk. He would've, of course, thought of a way to stop his signature attack. The two rotated the Kamehamehas towards the two Krillins flanking them, and blasted them clear off the island.

'_This is way better than kicking the air!' _thought Original Krillin.

"Hey, Krillin! Why are you training so intensely against yourself?" asked Master Roshi.

"I just want to keep in shape in case some new threat arises in the future" responded Original Krillin, "and it's really fun!" Glancing at the clock, he noted he had been training for two and a half hours. He quickly dismissed the four other Krillins and took a breather. His shirt was torn diagonally across the front, and his pants were shredded.

"Carry on then" said Roshi. He didn't understand why he was acting so out of the ordinary, but he thought it might have been to impress someone.

'_Perfect', _she thought sarcastically, '_I have to tell him how I feel when he looks like that'._

She thought he looked very attractive like that. His sleeveless gi really showed off his muscles, and the newly risen sun's rays made his sweat glisten.

'_I guess this is as good a time as any' _thought 18. She flew down and landed behind him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on an island…<p>

"Where is it…where…". 17 thought that since this was the forest northeast the one his cabin is in, it would be where the queen was. He then spotted a fat, yellow thing.

"Hey, you! Did you see a queen fly by here?" he asked.

"A queen? I'm afraid I haven't" replied the relaxed voice.

"It was a chess piece, not an actual queen" 17 elaborated.

"Oh! Well, now that you mention it, I haven't seen a queen." replied the tubby yellow bear.

"Damn!" he yelled, "this is taking too long! At least the search is sort of fun."

"It seems as if I'm out of honey" said the bear. Suddenly, something inside 17 clicked. It made him so angry he thought he was going to burst.

"Pooh Bear?" he asked. He realized that it was none other than the demon plush, so he lunged at him full speed.

"Oh brother," said Pooh Bear, "will you please put me down."

That was all he could say before 17 ripped his head off, his soft fluff flying everywhere.

"I've always wanted to do that!" he yelled. He then proceeded to blow up the entire forest.

17 awoke leaning against a rock.

'_I must have dozed off during my latest search efforts', _thought 17.

He got up, and headed toward the next island.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N - There you have it. 17 finds that he is so intent on finding his queen, he searches for it in his sleep. Now isn't he determined? And what do you think will happen between 18 and Krillin when she finally opens up? Tell me in a review!**


	6. Smooth

**A/N - So do you guys like 17's adventure so far? Because this one involves more of him than usual. Remember, you know what to do when you finish reading: Review! By the way, this chapter's been updated.**

**What Are Feelings?**

**Chapter 6: Smooth **

Krillin didn't seem to notice her quiet footsteps behind him. He was about to make his way up the steps to the door when she finally made her decision to say something.

"Hi, Krillin", said 18. He swung around and found he wasn't just hearing this.

"Hey, 18" said Krillin.

'_Why do they all say 'hey' when the greet someone?' _thought 18. Now back from her thoughts she continued.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" she said. She wants to tell him she loves him, but not until she's sure he loves her back.

Krillin gulped. What was she about to ask him? He could think of a million different things, most about his features.

"Ask away", he said steadily, although quite uneasy.

'_You wanted to tell him, so tell him!' _she urged herself.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you?" she asked.

'_That came out wrong', _she thought, '_but if he agrees, I guess 17 won't mind, he's looking for that queen of his'._

He didn't know what to say? He really wanted her to stay, but he had to respect his master's wishes.

"Only if my master agrees to let you stay" stated Krillin.

"And who might that be?" asked 18.

"Follow me", said Krillin, and he showed her the way to where his room is.

"He's in that room there" said Krillin.

He knocked on the door, "Master Roshi, I have a question to ask you" said Krillin. Surprisingly, his room was quiet while he was in there. No hoots or lecherous comments, just silence. And the sound of a page turning. He opened the door.

"What is it, boy?" he asked. Even more stunning was how clean the room was. Not a single thing that could be seen was related to pornography in any way. Maybe he knew he was going to have a rather important person ask to stay at the house, so he cleaned up.

"I would like to stay in this house" said 18, "and since it is yours and you are his master, I must gain your permission to do so" she said.

Krillin was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was jumping with anxiety and anticipation of what might happen next.

Master Roshi was inclined to say no, but he had a feeling his pupil wanted him to say otherwise.

"You may stay" he said. Only closing his door halfway, he continued reading his science book.

"There's your answer" said Krillin, "now I'll show you where you'll be staying."

He led her to an empty room and asked if she needed anything.

"I need to get my belongings from my brother's home" she pointed out.

"Let me come with you" he said. He was really interested as to where they were staying all this time.

They flew out and he followed her to his dwelling in the woods.

'_Nice going' _she thought to herself sarcastically, '_At least now I always know where he is, so I can ask anytime'._

They landed in a small clearing well lit by the sun's bright beams. 18 noted amusingly that her brother's queen was stuck in a tree just covering where the sun would set. Maybe that was why it looked like it flew across the horizon. When she guided him through the house, he made careful observations. He didn't know why; he just always did it.

'_Let's see, axe in the wall, chess pieces all over the floor, the door creaks a little, and their rooms are significantly different', _he mentally noted.

She quickly grabbed her belongings; not much, just like Krillin. He really didn't have much in personal belongings: a futon for a bed, some pictures of his friends he hung on the wall, a bookcase filled with books, and a writing desk. He puts clothes in his closet, which doesn't count.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" she asked.

He was snapped back into reality.

"Yeah", he said. He picked up a box, the only other thing there that she wanted to bring, which probably held more clothes, and took off for Kame House. Before 18 left, however, she left a note for 17.

17,

You have probably wasted a year of your immortal life, judging by your behavior, because your queen is stuck in a tree over to the west of the house, covering the horizon. That is most likely the reason as to why it looks like it was catapulted over the horizon.

18

'_I should tell Krillin my feelings when we get back to the island.', _18 thought.

* * *

><p>17 was wandering through a desert. He was too tired to fly. He could, but it was just like walking but without leg movements.<p>

"So tired…need water, food…and queen" he whined to himself. He didn't need to eat or drink as much as humans, but he's been there since he left that island. Something shiny, sort of blue, caught his eye.

'_Could that be it?' _thought 17. '_It must be!' _He ran over and picked up what he thought was his queen, but he actually picked up a handful of sand. He spat out a few indecent words. He felt very dizzy; he tripped and fell unconscious.

'_Where am I? And why am I surrounded by all this mist? Sure beats the scorching desert, though' _thought 17.

'_Hey! Maybe that game piece is in my mind!' _he thought, becoming aware he was unconscious. So he started walking through the mist.

'_Damn this mist! I can't see anything unless it's right in front of me! I should probably lay low; the piece is pretty small'._

Smooth jazz started to play all around him. He started to question why his mind was playing all of this.

"Hey, mind!", he asked, when a loud, booming voice echoed through his ears.

"What do you want?" the voice responded.

'_I did not expect that' _17 thought.

"Yeah, nobody thinks that their mind can actually hear them think or say stuff", he said quite truthfully.

"Why are you invading my thoughts, mind?" he bellowed to the sky of his mind.

"Because I'm your mind, duh" the voice replied quite boorishly.

"Do you know where my queen lies?" he asked.

"Do you mean that as your soul mate or as a chess piece?" the voice asked.

"My chess piece! I thought you were my mind! Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I got that idea because you're wondering if your sister found someone" said the voice.

"I know she did", 17 said, "she's been acting oddly whenever I mention Krillin, and chances are, her night out was with him. In fact, I think they might be together right now."

"Really? Why him? She could've done better" the voice said.

"I know, but she decided for herself" said 17, "and I can't influence that. And will you please get rid of that smooth jazz!"

"Okay, I'll put on techno instead" said the voice, "I know how you love parties.

As the smooth jazz stopped, techno began. It was so deafeningly loud his eardrums almost exploded.

"Turn it off!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The music abruptly stopped.

"Fine, I'll just put on no music at all" the voice said.

He then woke up, laying in the sand. A small lizard had crawled upon him, investigating his weak form.

"That's it, I need to get out of here" he said to himself, and followed the sign that stated to follow it if you want to live. Sounded a bit scary, but hey, if it leads him to safety, why not.

He found himself in a grove of apple and orange trees.

"How in the world…" he trailed off when he saw an orange just hanging off a branch of a tree. How delicious it must be…

He quickly peeled it, and ate many more. What a perfect fruit! It feeds you, and gives you something to drink! He spotted the apple trees, and chomped their fruit all down. By the time he finished, he forgot what it felt like to be hungry.

I guess you could say he felt like a baked potato. Of course, without the baked part. That would be silly. Just lying there like a…potato.

* * *

><p>The flight back to the Kame House was a quiet one. Krillin was silent because he didn't know what to say to her. 18 because she was pondering over how to open up to him. Should she just come out and say it, or just mention it during a conversation. Why not just give him signs and hints to her feelings? No; he's too oblivious, and even if he did notice, he'd probably shy away. She decided the best course of action would be to just come out with it.<p>

They landed, and Krillin knew the whole time something was troubling her. He didn't want to mention it, he didn't want to push her into talking. He learned from his master long ago that if a person really needs something, they'll come to you when they're ready.

He helped her unpack into her small, quaint room in silence. It was slightly discomforting for Krillin; should he say something, or will she? When they finished unpacking, 18 finally spoke up.

"Krillin, I have to tell you something", she began.

Krillin gulped when she heard 18 gulp.

'_Now what's she going to say to me?' _he thought.

She was beginning to have second thoughts about all of this.

'_Should I really tell him?' _she thought. Either tell him the truth or tell him something else. No, you've come too far to turn back now.

"I've been doing some thinking recently, and I've come to the conclusion I also have feelings for you" said 18.

Krillin jumped at the possibility she might be talking about the feeling he's thinking. He also feared that the feeling was also the antonym of said feeling.

"I… love…you" she said. She almost struggled with the word love.

Krillin's face filled with confusion and uncertainty, then bliss as he realized she did say those words! It wasn't just his imagination!

He jumped up and hugged her. He was ecstatic, and he swung her around a few times, then set her down on her bed.

"I love you too" said Krillin. His dark, onyx eyes stared into her icy, blue eyes. Her eyes didn't look cold and distant; they looked passionate and loving. Neither of them knew what to do next, but continue holding each other close. 18 felt a feeling of relief flood through her during all of this. She finally got this off her chest and could rest easy without the feeling of confusion or anxiety.

The two slowly separated from their embrace, fingers still entwined, staring fervently into each others eyes. Her forehead resting on his, they both leaned in simultaneously, as if she had the same voice in her head as Krillin, that urged them to lock lips. It was a long and tender kiss; neither of them wanting it to end. They felt the sparks fly. He had never felt this way about anyone. Not Bulma when he had a crush on her, not even with Maron who he was about to marry. Good thing he let that bimbo go.

They both separated, breathless. Krillin was gasping frantically for air, while she simply breathed through her nose. She lied next to him on her bed, running her fingers through his short, messy hair. The two didn't need to say anything; each other's presence was enough for them.

"Did you just see that?" asked a very shocked Oolong. Master Roshi simply put on a lewd grin. He knew where this was eventually going to end up.

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N - Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! The original chapter talked about a movie, but that'll be the next chapter.**


	7. That was Horrific!

**A/N - Welcome! You have reached the seventh chapter! I'm not here to take your call right now, so leave a review after the beep or after you finish reading! Your choice!…Beep. And I know I used the word day over and over.**

**What Are Feelings?**

**Chapter 7: That was Horrific!**

It had been a week since 18 had opened up to Krillin about her feelings towards him. Everyday for that week, she had been less cold towards him and almost nice when they were alone. He, on the other hand, became more threatening towards his master's and Oolong's lecherous behavior towards her. It was surprising for them; he had always been tolerant of their actions before, so they thought he was bluffing at first. At least until he burned some of their pornographic books and films. Then they kept close watch on their hands as to make sure they didn't unconsciously grab something. Krillin was gaining the courage to ask 18 out for the first time since she came clean.

The day was a nice day. A nice, warm day. A nice, warm, bright day. The perfect day to ask someone out for a nice day. It was 4:00 PM when Krillin decided it was time to ask her. Luckily, the day was still a nice, warm, bright day. 18 was outside on the shore, enjoying the day's warmth. He walked out into the daylight and began to speak.

"Hey, may I ask you something?" asked Krillin. He noticed 18 was in an especially good mood this day, and thought it would be a good day to ask her.

"Of course" she responded. She motioned for him to come sit with her.

"So, would you like to go into the city with me today?" he asked.

"Yes", she said, "but to do what?"

"Anything you want to do" said Krillin. He hadn't thought out what to do, so he just winged it and let her take the lead.

"Just let me change" she said. She walked into the house and so begun Krillin's waiting game. He passed the time by building sand castles, looking under rocks, and counting grains of sand. He always counted up to twenty or so, but then lost count because he would always pick up two by accident and forget. He started to feel like Chiaotzu.

18 finished changing and walked out onto the sand. She wore her casual blue jeans, boots, and a striped shirt under a sleeveless black tee. Krillin gawked at her. He seemed to think she looked amazing in anything.

"Are we going to go or are you going to keep staring at me?"

Krillin shook himself back into reality. She took off first and Krillin flew after her. He was trying hard not to stare at her rear, which was challenging for him. I guess learning to be abstinent from his years as a monk didn't really pay off. It was hard to tell if she noticed him staring or not, but maybe she did.

"Enjoying the view?" she mordantly said. Krillin started to blush redder than a fire truck, stuttering out things along the lines of "I didn't mean to!". A small smile formed at the edge of her lips. Who knew it was this fun to get him so embarrassed?

* * *

><p>They landed on the outskirts of the city, like usual. Only this time, it was just for fun. 18 spotted a clothing store and decided to pay it a visit. She motioned for him to follow her into the store.<p>

'_I feel sorry for you, wallet' _Krillin thought.

By the time he had found a pleasant place to sit down, 18 had appeared in front of him with a load of clothes. Pants here, shirts there, and even some skirts scattered around.

"Come over here" she said. He obediently stood up and followed her to the dressing rooms. Krillin could only imagine how she looked in all those clothes, then felt a slight feeling of dread, because this could take some time. He couldn't begin to count the number of clothes she had in that pile. 18 took a white blouse with a pink flower embroidered on the front. Looked like a lotus. 18 also brought in a pair of boot cut jeans into the dressing room. After a few mminutes, she came back out.

"So," she said, "what do you think?". He thought it was breathtaking on her. The blouse showed off her waist quite nicely, and so did the jeans. He could only stare, mouth agape, without words to describe how he thought she looked. 18 took this the wrong way though, and thought he had no words for how bad she looked in it. Despite her beauty to others, she is insecure about herself.

"You don't like it?" she asked, a bit gloomily.

"What? No! I mean, I don't not like it, uh" he stuttered out, "I mean I do like it. You look great in it!". She breathed a sigh of relief. She walked back into the dressing room and changed back. This went on for a while, sorting the clothes out into piles of the ones she wants and doesn't want. It burned a hole in Krillin's wallet. Literally, he had to extinguish the fire, and buy a new wallet afterwards. By the time they left the store, it was 7:00. Not too late; the other inhabitants of Kame Island usually returned after dark, or even the next morning. Carrying about half of 18's new clothes, he asked her what she wanted to do next.

"We should bring all of my clothes back to your place and come back here for a while" she suggested. Krilllin had to agree, and flew back to the Kame House with her, being careful not to drop anything in the ocean. After that was done, they took off for the city, again. They got back at 8:00 because of her tremendous wardrobe and problems from the lewd master and pig.

"So now what?" he asked her.

"I don't know, maybe walk around until it seems late." So it went on like that for about an hour or so. Krillin had to explain so many things to her, like why they couldn't see any stars, or how the moon looks so bright. He explained it was just the sun's light reflecting off the moon, when she asked how that's possible when the sun was nowhere to be seen. He then had to explain about the Earth's rotation. It was past late by the time he finished; they just didn't notice because of the still many people out on the sidewalks and stores.

While Krillin finished informing her of how the Earth moves and the sun doesn't, she noticed something in particular, that was attracting many males.

"What is a stag movie?" asked 18. She had heard nothing of the word; excluding stag beetles. Krillin was shocked. Was he really going to explain to her what that was?

"It's, well, the stuff Master Roshi reads" said Krillin. He certainly didn't want to go into the details. 18 had only seen Roshi reading that science book when she asked to stay. Krillin had burned his master's pornography when she wasn't around. His master would always look on in horror. Krillin only did this when he or Oolong did something bawdy, which is why he never did anything around 18. So in turn, she thought he was a scientific man.

"I want to see what one is like" she told Krillin. He almost had a heart attack. She actually wanted to see one?

"If you say so" he said very anxiously. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p>17 had enough of this. He wasn't going to find his game piece. It was so small it probably moved when anything happened around it. It probably was crushed by something already. He decided to just head home.<p>

"That was a huge waste of time" he said to himself. His latest search had brought him nothing but pain, rash, pain, itchiness, more pain, and even some blisters. Did I mention pain? He had been attacked by a swarm of killer hornet-wasps. If it weren't for his body's healing properties, he would've been a goner.

He trudged through the foot-tall grass hundred-foot tall trees. The poison ivy next to some plants didn't help. He spotted his home in the forest's clearing. The first thing he thought was sanctuary.

He wearily made his way up the steps when he found three notes made out for him on the door. The first one said:

17,

You have probably wasted a year of your immortal life, judging by your behavior, because your queen is stuck in a tree over to the west of the house, covering the horizon. That is most likely the reason as to why it looks like it was catapulted over the horizon.

18

17 glanced over his shoulder to see it lodged between some branches. His queen! He can finally have all of his pieces! His mission was finally over. The second one read:

17,

I have also moved to Krillin's place. I think it is called Kame Island. So you're on your own for a while now.

18

'_Well that's nice' _he thought, '_she's with the chrome dome.'. _And finally, the third note:

17,

And just to inform you, Krillin grew his hair out. It turns out he's been shaving it his entire life.

18

'_Correction. She's with the shrimp' _

He made his way inside and fell asleep, letting his body do all the healing for him. He's catching up on his rest. No noise to keep him up this time. Excluding the sound of birds chirping like there's no tomorrow outside his windows.

* * *

><p>It was maybe an hour or so later when a very stunned 18 and a blushing Krillin walked out of the movie theatre.<p>

"That was horrific!" exclaimed 18. "If that's what your master reads and watches everyday, how do you survive?" asked 18.

"I just ignore his many hoots and sounds" said Krillin. Truth be told, he sometimes tries to stab his eyes out when he walks past the living room into the kitchen.

"I thought he was a scientific person!" she said.

"He probably had his books inside that thing. Did you notice how thick the book was?" he insinuated. 18 dry heaved.

"Let's get out of here" she hastily said and they flew off to the island.

The second Roshi got up to answer the door while getting some tea, he received a smack to the face.

"You are a lecherous pervert!" 18 shouted at him, then proceeded upstairs to her room.

"How did this happen?" asked Master Roshi.

Krillin shrugged. "She wanted to know what a stag movie is, I told her it's what you read, she wanted to see one, and this happened." He gave an acknowledging nod. Krillin walked up to his room, and Roshi took out his science book. It may be science after all. No, wait, something fell out.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N - That was the conclusion of 17's adventure! And review! Press the hypertext that says Review and do what it says: review!**


	8. Thanksgiving Filler

**Disclaimer: I don't own any games mentioned in this chapter. Hasbro owns them.**

**A/N - Since it's Thanksgiving, I'm writing a chapter about Thanksgiving, obviously. Not many of these around, and this is mainly filler because I can't find the notebook I have all my stories in. (Sorry this is a day late).**

**What Are Feelings?**

**Chapter 8: Thanksgiving Filler**

Krillin woke up fairly early, and quickly took a shower. He changed into something casual, but not too casual. Something that said "_I'm going to a feast!" _but not "_I'm going to a casual feast!". _He also wanted to avoid the "_I'm going to a fancy feast!" _sort of clothing.

Master Roshi and Oolong even joined in. They woke up about twenty minutes after Krillin, and took their own showers as well. The two dressed in a manner that said "_I'm going to a fancy feast!",_ but not "_I'm going to a very fancy feast!". _This was somewhat unusual for them. The trio of men, or duo of man and pig, didn't worry about shoes. Their clothes fit with their shoes that said "_I'm casual and fancy!" _but not the "_I'm fancy but not casual!"._

18, hearing the many sounds of footsteps all around the house, wondered what in the world they could be doing down there. Krillin was understandable; he was an early bird. The old man and the pig though, they practically wake up when they feel like it. And they never felt like waking up in the early morning. She glanced at the clock by her bed. 8:30 AM. She sighed and rolled out of bed. 18 had a habit of sleeping in because of the rest she lost staying awake with her feelings. She couldn't regain energy through sports drinks, which was the main problem. Only through rest she evaluated as unnecessary.

18 trudged down the steps, and what she saw at the bottom shocked her. And slightly amused her.

Everyone was wearing some part of a suit. Krillin wore the shirt and tie, but with normal pants. He was wearing something she believed to be a necklace, but was very well hidden. Roshi wore the pants and the tie, but kept his tropical shirt. Oolong wore the shirt under overalls and the tie. So everyone was wearing the tie. It was a bow tie, by the way. Why were they dressed that way though?

"Why are you all dressed so…" she couldn't find the right words. They looked fancy, but not very fancy. They looked casual, but not too casual to indicate they're just going to town. It was casually fancy.

"We're going to Bulma's place later for a Thanksgiving feast" answered Krillin. Thanksgiving. It sounded familiar, but she's never actually heard of it.

"Want to come with us?" he suggested. 18 thought it over. She's heard of Bulma from Krillin; the spouse of Vegeta. If Bulma was as balanced as he had explained to her, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But she wondered if Vegeta would vaporize her into nothingness at this feast. No, Bulma wouldn't let her husband do that. Krillin wouldn't let that happen either.

"Fine" she gave in. She walked upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

><p>The day before…<p>

"Mom! We got an invitation to Bulma's house for a Thanksgiving feast tomorrow!" exclaimed Gohan. Chi-Chi sauntered out from Goten's room, rocking him gently.

"I need to tell Piccolo about this!" He ran towards the door.

"Wait!" said Chi-Chi, "did you do all of your homework?"

"Of course I did!" said Gohan and he flew up into the sky towards Korin Tower.

Rocketing up the immense, albeit skinny structure, he stopped to say hi to Korin and Yajirobe.

"Hey guys!" he shouted.

"It's been a while" said Korin. "How've you been?"

"I've been doing great!" he replied. Yajirobe woke up.

"Huh…When did you get here?" he asked the young hybrid.

"I just wanted to stop bye and say hi. I was on my way to invite Piccolo to Bulma's place for Thanksgiving tomorrow."

"That's nice. Well, see you later, kid" said the plump samurai.

"Bye!" he said as he ascended the tower further up.

Piccolo and Dende were meditating atop the tower, training Dende's mind.

"Hi, Piccolo!" he greeted the Namekian. He was levitating a few feet in the air, and fell on his behind at this abrupt interruption.

"What do you want now, Gohan?" he asked.

"I'm here to ask you if you can come to Bulma's Thanksgiving feast tomorrow" he explained.

"I have no interest" he answered. Gohan was prepared for this.

"C'mon, you have to come! It'll be so much fun!" he pleaded.

"I'm sticking with my previous answer" he said firmly.

"Please?" he pleaded further. I wouldn't say he begged, rather, was desperate for him to come.

"I already told you no!" he said. His answer was hard as diamond, set in stone. Luckily, Gohan could already break stuff like that. And so began his seemingly endless pleading. Dende had decided to spend some time with Mr. Popo in his garden a half hour after Gohan started. Piccolo was riled. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Alright! I'll go to Bulma's feast tomorrow!" he thankfully gave in. A drowsy Gohan managed to yelp "Hooray", and unsteadily made his descent down Korin Tower.

Tien and Launch had received an invitation very much like Gohan's, but the names were different.

"Why don't we tell your friend Chiaotzu about this?" suggested Launch.

"That's a great idea!" They flew off towards the forest near their home he liked to spend time in. He woke up from his slumber and saw two figures approaching. Who are they…Tien! And Launch!

"Hi guys!" he jubilantly greeted them.

"Hi Chioatzu! We wanted to know if you could come with us to Bulma's Thanksgiving feast tomorrow!" He heard his stomach snarl and growl.

"I would love to!" He floated over to where they were and walked back to the house together, reminiscing of previous holidays.

* * *

><p>Back to Thanksgiving day…<p>

18 had finished her shower and changed into something formal but casual. The casually formal style. She hadn't realized how hard it was to capture that distinctive style's flow. She decided on wearing a bow tie like Krillin's (luckily it wasn't with spots-it had stripes), jeans she casually wears, and a white blouse. It was 9:30 AM. Now began the waiting game.

"Who wants to play Twister?" Having nothing better to do to pass the time, everyone gave in. Even Master Roshi wanted to play for some odd reason.

It was decided 18 would go first. She spun the spinner. Right hand green. Not too hard. Then went Krillin. Left foot blue. Easy. The game progressed, and unexpectedly turned into hell. Right hand blue for Oolong. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Oolong's plump body prevented him from getting too far. Master Roshi tried to stay in, but was too distracted to focus. So it was just Krillin and 18.

They were in a very compromising and rather intimate position. It was almost sex in a box for them, her under, him over. Roshi whispered something to Oolong, and they quietly laughed with each other. But when your body felt like it was lava, like your limbs were a blazing inferno, you didn't care. They were both determined to prove to each other who was better. Krillin spun next. Right. Hand. Blue. Damn.

There was simply no way he could pull it off in the position he was in (which was very amusing to his bystanders), and he collapsed. 18 rolled around over his back after his arm twisted, so he hit the ground first.

"I…win…" she said. She then collapsed on the ground.

"Why don't we play some chess?" Krillin suggested. Memories of her brother's game flooded back into her memory, and she had to fight them off. He tiredly stood up and took down the box.

"Pick your color" he said. He was glad there was no blue in this game. It was his bane.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Capsule Corp…<p>

Bulma was hurriedly getting Trunks tidied up. She wanted her baby to look his best. Vegeta, no matter how much she tried to convince him, wouldn't wear a casually formal outfit. He stayed in his Saiyan armor. She was wearing her favorite red dress. It was formal, as it was a dress, and it was casual, because she normally wears it with a scarf around her neck. Everything was in check, and she still had about half an hour of time to kill. Bulma decided to use this time to double check everything. Good thing she unconsciously made a checklist through all of this. All the food was there, thankfully. She wondered how Vegeta could control himself with all of this food around. At least he wasn't eating the couch or something.

Krillin and 18 were now playing Connect 4. Their previous game of chess had been surprisingly relaxing, being evened out. Not like 17, and his obnoxious self. She was almost about to win, before his complicated mind sought out her plan.

"Hey, guys" Oolong said, "It's time to go to Bulma's place". Krillin slapped his forehead. How could he forget? Krillin carried both his master and the pig, not wanting them to cause any possible complications for 18. The extra weight slowed him down, and 18, being recently softened, helped him along. When they reached Capsule Corp., everyone was there, except for Vegeta. He was going to be fashionably late, even though he lived at the place. Gohan was chatting with Piccolo, when he ran over and greeted Krillin.

"Hey! Glad you guys could make it" he said. Bulma followed up.

"Hi guys! It's been sometime since we've seen each other" referring to Master Roshi and Oolomg. Krillin rubbed the back of his head. She was about to ask when he grew his hair out, until she eyed the person accompanying him.

"Why is Android 18 with you?" she asked. She wasn't nervous, because if Krillin was fine with her, she would be too.

"She came with me to your feast, and we just call her 18 now" he explained.

"The more the merrier!" She led them all to where they'll be eating. Gohan was dressed as Piccolo, casual for them, but formal in which their style was distinctive.

* * *

><p>The food was just everywhere! Any cardinal direction you looked in had food! And if you looked north, some giant, cooked bird thing was there, surrounded by stuffing and mashed potatoes. Oh, how they loved their mashed potatoes.<p>

All of them took their seats and caught up with each other. Tien had the most to catch up on; he had so many stories to tell! Like the time Launch sneezed and he managed to calm her down, and how Chiaotzu had to act like a rodeo clown to distract her. What good times! Chi-Chi explained the unusual times of her pregnancy with Goten, and Bulma could sympathize. But the subject that had everyone talking was Krillin and 18. Why was she with him, and why was he with her? Are they going out?

It was especially hard for Vegeta to not blow her up after what she had did to his pride. And he had thought a Super Saiyan was invincible…

As soon as Bulma announced everyone could begin eating, Vegeta ate in a horrifyingly violent manner. At least Gohan knew basic table etiquette.

Krillin and 18 sat there, watching the plates pile higher and higher. Looks like they would be stuck with scraps.

"So, this is a human's idea of a feast?" asked Piccolo.

"Pretty much" said Gohan, shortly after wolfing down a chunk of stuffing. At least he used a spoon.

More and more plates stacked up. There was barely anything left when the Saiyans were done. Some remains of that cooked bird thing, ham here and there, mashed potatoes mixed with stuffing, but lots of cranberries and croissants left. That was enough for the humans, and the android.

Chi-Chi walked up to 18.

"Hello there. My name is Chi-Chi, and your name is?"

"18" she replied. It sounded far out.

"I've noticed and heard you spend an awful lot of time with Krillin. If you don't mind me asking, are you two going out?" she asked politely. Krillin started choking on a croissant with some cranberries on it. 18 looked at him expectantly, after he regained his posture.

"Yes, we are" said a blushing Krillin, next to a blushing 18. "It actually happened because of your son, Gohan." She was taken aback.

"I suppose that's nice" she stated. Piccolo was wondering the same thing as her, but didn't bother asking. He'd find out eventually.

Tien and Chiaotzu questioned the both of them similarly. Launch had no idea what they were talking about, so they had to explain to her afterwards. All in all, it was a very confusing Thanksgiving day.

* * *

><p>When the feast was done, and Bulma had said her farewells to everyone, everyone left for home.<p>

"So what are you thankful for?" asked Krillin, "Because this day is about giving thanks." She saw something under his shirt was sparkling, but it was probably just the necklace.

'_Think, 18. What did Krillin say was meaning of thankful?'_ She remembered now.

"I'm thankful for the life I'm living now, with you." she said. Krillin blushed. She flew over to him and gave him a kiss.

"What are you thankful for?" she asked back.

"I am thankful for…all of the friends that I have. Especially you." 18 almost blushed. When he said that, though, an image of Goku appeared in his mind. He waved it off.

"Now isn't that sweet" Oolong commented, hanging by his overalls.

"Just remember I could drop you anytime I wanted to" Krillin threatened sarcastically.

"I guess 18's rubbed off on you" Roshi commented, riding on Krillin's back. He rolled his eyes, something he learned from none other than 18 herself.

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N - Did you guys enjoy my filler? I hope you did, so make sure you review. I am well aware that the feast itself was fairly quick.**


End file.
